Hold On
by Phoenyx Starr
Summary: OotP spoilers inside......... Harry is depressed about Siri's death and tries to commit suicide, guess who stops him


"Hold On" by MrsHarryPotter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Siri, the Great Hall, or Hogwarts; JKR does, unfortunately. The song is "Hold On" by the greatest band in the world, Good Charlotte. I love Joel and Firebug1313 loves Benji... we are best friends and she's my beta reader. LYLAS Firebug1313. Now on with the story.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived sobbing in my arms.... Ironic now that I think about it. Ironic how you ask. It's ironic that I hated him and ridiculed him because of what he didn't have. Harry had done nothing to me but from that very first day, we were enemies. But now, I'm kneeling on the floor, holding him to my chest while he cries. I'm rocking back and forth on my heels, most likely muttering nonsense words to him under my breath. I suppose you would like to know how we came to be in this odd situation.  
  
As you all know, near the end of our fifth year, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, died while fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry. Harry held up for his friends; Granger, Weasel and the werewolf. When Harry and company made it back to Hogwarts, everyone was so proud of Harry. But he just shrugged them all off and left the Great Hall. Everyone was too busy celebrating to notice that he didn't turn towards his dormitory. Instead, he turned in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. I stayed at the Slytherin Table for about 30 more minutes, then I followed Potter.  
  
He was stumbling and shuffling along the corridors, so it was easy to catch up to him and keep an eye on him. I couldn't let the saviour of the Wizarding world kill himself, now could I? Although it would make my life a hell of a lot easier. When we got to the Astronomy Tower, Potter just stood staring out the window. Then he climbed in the window and I stepped closer but he just swung his legs over the side and sat there. After about 5 minutes, Harry very softly whispered, "I'll see you soon Mum, Dad, Sirius." With that he got ready to push himself out of the window. Almost without thought I stepped forward and said, "No, Harry! Too many people still need you here." Harry turned around and sneered, "I'll bet you're loving this Malfoy. To see your most-hated enemy about to jump out of the tallest tower of Hogwarts." I shake my head, "What about the Weasel and the Mudblood? They need you here, Harry." Harry mirrors my action and shakes his head, "No they have each other. They just don't realize it yet." Harry turns back around and leans forward. I run the rest of the way to the window and grab Harry's wrist. He looks down at me with contempt, "Let go of me Malfoy." I tug at his wrist, "No Harry, come down out of the window first." He glares at me and growls, "Give me one good reason, Malfoy." I look up at him, shuffle my feet and whisper, "Because I need you here, Harry." Harry looked startled and realized, "You've been calling me Harry all night, haven't you?" I nod my head, "Come down, Harry." He stumbles down out of the window and takes a deep shuddering breath, "Leave now, Malfoy." I shake my head, "No Harry, I'm not leaving you." He turns to me and glares, "Leave me alone Malfoy." I just shake my head again and softly whisper, "No Harry."  
  
Harry turns away from me and his shoulders start shaking. Cautiously, I walk up behind him and put an arm around his shoulders, "Everything will be all right, Harry." Harry turns into my shoulder and starts sobbing. We slowly sink to the floor and I start roking back and forth on my heels. I start humming a tune that I heard in the Common Room a few nights ago. Soon I was singing the song.  
  
This world, this world is cold  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
  
And no one seems to care  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bare  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go thru  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Your days you say they're way too long  
  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
  
But you don't want to know more  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to know more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on  
  
Harry looks up, "Where did you hear Good Charlotte, Draco?" I smile slightly at his use of my first name, "A Muggle Studies student was listening to it in the Common Room last week. Now hush love, everything will be all right." I wrap my arms around him and we sit in the middle of the Astronomy Tower all night long. He didn't even notice my slip when I called him 'love' but he doesn't need to know how I feel just yet.....  
  
Well how do y'all like it? Let me know, and I may just add another chappie or something.... this is the first time I've tried writing something even a little slashy, so tell me if I should continue. 


End file.
